


松本润今天做汉堡肉了么？

by Jeh_jiushengtian



Category: Arashi (Band), 岚, 嵐
Genre: M/M, 末子组 - Freeform, 润二 - Freeform, 润润生贺
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26037493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeh_jiushengtian/pseuds/Jeh_jiushengtian
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Ninomiya Kazunari, 松本润/二宫和也





	松本润今天做汉堡肉了么？

二宫和也最近多了一件让他郁闷的事情。

他实在是不知道，松本润生日时送他什么好。

二宫和也，三十三岁，依旧没有什么浪漫细胞。

松本润，即将三十三岁，浪漫细胞已经侵蚀了他的大脑，所以他给二宫的留言是这样的：

“Nino你就不用送我礼物了，来我家吃饭就好。”

然而二宫和也却觉得这是一个天大的阴谋，因为去了不带礼物的话就等于是把自己送了出去。

二宫和也狠狠地咬了咬牙，用自己的钱买下几盒新出的游戏光盘，叫店员帮忙包装一下之后，迈着沉重的步伐走出了游戏店。

“啊！Nino你来了啊！快进来！”

然后松本润转身又进了厨房，留下二宫和也一个人默默的在玄关处找合脚的拖鞋。

松本润的家还是和之前的一样，乱七八糟的东西不少，灯光也偏暗，但却很干净整洁。

二宫和也把手里的东西放在了餐桌附近，转身走进没关门都厨房。

啊！是汉堡肉啊...

“Nino你干嘛进来都不打一下招呼！”

“...你都没有招呼我，我干嘛要打招呼。”

松本再在炉子上划了几下平底锅，然后把汉堡肉翻面，发出了比之前更响的肉汁沸腾的声音。

“抱歉，肉刚下锅门铃就响了，我可不想让你吃到不好吃的汉堡肉。”

“我可是以为你都做完了才过来的，你也不看看现在都几点了。”

都过了八点了，理应是很晚了。

“唉，说来也倒霉。今天我工作结束了以后去超市买菜，发现肉末都卖完了。所以窝索性买了牛排和梅头肉回来自己剁了肉馅。现在肩膀和手臂还没缓过来呢。”

...笨蛋。

二宫和也在心里埋怨着，手还是捏上了松本润的肩膀

“那你不做汉堡肉不就好了嘛...偶尔也可以做...做...蛋包饭嘛！”

“...你还真的是小孩子口味啊。”

根本就是个小孩子嘛，松本润忍不住笑了出来，然后被二宫和也加重的手劲给疼的不轻。

二宫和也甩甩手，转身。

“总之我先出去等你啦，你最好给我快一点，要不我就要偷玩你还没玩过的游戏啦！”

“好好好，亲爱的。”

虽然松本其实一点都不介意啦。

这次都汉堡肉确实感觉和之前的不一样，好像更好吃了，也不知道是不是因为知道了松本润亲手剁肉的事实而让二宫和也产生了不一样的情绪。

西兰花这位板上钉钉的配菜是一定会出现的，今天也不例外。不过今天还多了一勺份量的玉米和土豆泥，还有两根芦笋。

二宫和也想，如果汉堡肉是我，松本润是西兰花的话，那么玉米就是翔君，土豆泥就是大野，芦笋就是相叶氏。

其实这些联想并没有什么人与食材之间的共同点，芦笋的外形喝相叶氏的外形除外。

“对了，这是给你都生日礼物。”

二宫和也把袋子拿起来递给松本润。

“谢谢。”

他习惯性的打开啦包装，发现里面是几盘新的游戏光碟，而且都是二宫和也喜欢的游戏类型。

明明是松本润都生日，他做的是二宫和也最喜欢吃的东西，受到的是二宫和也喜欢的礼物。

但是松本润却依旧很开心，脸上挂着笑容，看着面前的人儿一口不停地吃着自己做的汉堡肉。

二宫和也任性的理所当然，松本润也理所当然的惯着。

等二宫和也吃完，还没来得及擦嘴，就被松本润吻上了双唇。

松本润觉得自己也只敢强吻这只傲娇的柴犬了，只有这件事没有顺着二宫和也的意思来，却也不会被他反抗。

时间若能在此停止，那便是最美好的一幅画了。

“润君。”

“嗯？”

“以后我要一直吃你做都汉堡肉。”

“好的。”

“肉末也要亲手剁。”

“……”

＝END＝

明年也要吃汉堡肉么?


End file.
